Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Into the Fire/Chapter One
Outside the Sector General wards both Admirals Martin and Kira are waiting outside the sickbay to get a chance to ask Kira some questions. What did she mean Lupaza she and her lover have been dead for years they were killed when someone was picking off Kira's old resistance cell one by one, in the middle of a war I wanted to help but Kira wouldn't talk about it John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. You don't get it John, that Kira is from an alternate mirror universe and so is the other Lupaza Major Kira was talking about says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. So what brought her here? John asked as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him and shrugs his shoulders. I am going to help Major Kira says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Whoa hold on Typhuss let's get her side of the story first what if it's a trap John says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles and comments on how smart he's getting with alternate universes. You are getting smart with alternate universes, let's go talk to Major Kira says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. It's called studying up on past SG-1 mission files and encountering some myself John says with a smile and follows Typhuss. They walked into the room and see Major Kira who is awake and feeling well after being treated by Doctor Bashir as Typhuss looks at him. Julian, how is Major Kira doing says Typhuss as he looks at Julian. Doctor Bashir looks at them. She's been through a lot but she'll make a full recovery Doctor Bashir says as he looks at both Admirals Martin and Kira. Admiral Kira looks at him. Can I talk to Major Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Julian. He looks at them. Please keep it brief she needs her rest Doctor Bashir says as he leaves to go work on some medical data. Both Admirals Martin and Kira walks into the main surgical bay as Kira is laying on the biobed, she attempts to get up when she sees their Admiral pips. Rest Major it's all right we know you mean respect to your superior officers Admiral Martin says as he looks at her. She nods at him Typhuss looks at her. Tell us what happened from the beginning says Typhuss as he looks at Major Kira. She looks at them. Well, you know we're at war with the Terran Empire still with the help you've provided the last few times you've been in my universe has helped up put the pressure on the Empire but last week they captured Lupaza she was on shore leave when she was ambushed by a pair of Imperial Starfleet soldiers, also it's only a matter of time before they find our base of operations in the Badlands and if they torture her she'll break and give them the location we've got to get her out of there Kira says as she looks at them. Admiral Martin looks at them. You're going to need more firepower that can match the strength of their Victory class destroyers they've got, and I think I know how John says as he looks at them. Typhuss and Kira look at him confused. The USS Athena emerges from slipstream and approaches the station and docks inside one of it's orbital drydocks, Colonel Dualla walks out of the doors of the drydock doors and walks aboard the station and greets Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira sir the Athena is ready for launch we've just got to get some supplies and a tune up, we've seen a lot of engagements with the Wraith and the Empire so far the Second fast tactical wing is keeping them at bay Colonel Dualla says as she looks at Admiral Kira giving him a full report and hands him the padd of her report. He looks at it and looks at her. I see, Major Kira and I need to get the Maquis team ready, carry on Colonel says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Dualla. She looks at him. Also sir we're your escort Colonel Dualla says as she looks at him. He looks at her and has her prepare a briefing with her senior staff. Prepare a briefing with your senior staff, Colonel says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Dualla. She looks at him. Aye, Admiral Colonel Dualla says as she leaves for the Athena. In the briefing room the senior staff is waiting as Admiral Kira and Major Kira walks into the room, and he looks at the senior staff as they're standing at attention. Our mission is to rescue Lupaza, a Maquis rebel from the Terran Empire says Typhuss as he looks at them. Major Hailey looks at Admiral Kira with concern. Admiral no disrespect but are you sure we can help them we've got the Empire to deal with, not to mention the Wraith Major Hailey says as she looks at him. Admiral Kira encourages the Athena senior staff. We are not going to turn our backs on Major Kira, when she needs help and what are you saying that the other universe doesn't matter only ours does says Typhuss as he looks at Major Hailey. Colonel Dualla looks at her staff. We've been together a long time and we've seen a lot of strange things and we've over come them together not only as a crew but as a family, and we have been called upon to do our duty not just for the Major's universe but for ours as well because if we do this it will deal crippling blow to the Empire allowing us to take the chance to gain the upper hand on them Colonel Dualla says as she looks at her and the rest of the crew. Major Hailey looks at the others. We're with you Colonel and Admiral when do we start Major Hailey says as she looks at them. Dualla turns to Admiral Kira. Now, Major Kira, is the team ready says Typhuss as he looks at Major Kira. She nods at him. Yes, we're ready to kick some Empire ass Major Kira says as she looks at Admiral Kira. He nods. The docking clamps released and the Athena leaves Deep Space 9. On the bridge Colonel Dualla looks over at Admiral Kira. How are we getting to the alternate mirror universe? Colonel Dualla asked as she looks over at Admiral Kira. He looks at her. Typhuss hands her a padd with the main rift array specs on it. This way, it works by activating a tachyon pulse to open the rift and to close the rift the ship must recalibrate it's deflector array to emit an anti-tachyon pulse says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Dualla. She looks at it. Wow this may work Commander Hoshi says as he looks at the padd. Colonel Dualla looks at him. Get to work on it Commander Colonel Dualla says as she looks at Commander Hoshi. He nods and gets to work on the device. Colonel Dualla looks at him. Let's hope this works Colonel Dualla says as she looks at Admiral Kira. He looks at her. It does work, the Intrepid did this seven years ago to enter the alternate mirror universe again says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Dualla. Engineering to bridge Colonel the main deflector dish is recalibrated, we can now open a rift with the main rift array Commander Hoshi says over the com. Lieutenant Mitchell rolls his eyes. When we get back from this mission I need to have a long talk to the boys in Starfleet Science department about naming things that do really cool things Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at the Colonel and Admiral. The crew snickers a bit. Colonel Dualla speaks into the com. Great work Commander, Trish initiate the rift array beam Colonel Dualla says as she looks at Ensign Ronald at the ops console. She inputs several commands into the console. The Athena shoots out a beam as it punches through subspace as a rift starts to form in front of the ship. On the bridge crew is amazed at it. Mr. Mitchell take us in one-half impulse speed Colonel Dualla says as she looks over at the conn station where Lieutenant Adam Mitchell is sitting at. He inputs several commands into the console. One-half impulse speed aye Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at his console. The engines on the Athena engage and the ship enters the rift as it closes. Meanwhile at the outpost in the Lantaru sector Grand Admiral Halliwell is interrogating Lupaza. Where is you main operations base located? asked Grand Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Lupaza. When Lupaza doesn't answer Grand Admiral Halliwell punches her in the face. He looks at her and demands it again. Tell me where your main operations base is! yells Grand Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Lupaza. She looks at him. I'll never tell you where my comrades are at Grand Admiral Lupaza says as she looks at him. He gets frustrated. Then you will die for your rebels says Grand Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Lupaza. One of the officers walks in and salutes Grand Admiral Halliwell. Admiral I've got some disturbing news sensor probes picked this up the officer says as he shows him the image of the Athena emerging from a rift and he gets frustrated about it. A damn Federation starship is here, maybe they are here to rescue this rebel says Grand Admiral Halliwell as he looks at the male officer. Then Grand Admiral Halliwell gets a plan. We can use this, we can force them to leave this universe if they get close to here and we can threaten them with the death of this Bajoran woman says Grand Admiral Halliwell as he looks at the male officer.